the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 March 2018
23:55:39 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:01:04 No. 00:01:35 Yes. 00:03:09 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:09:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 00:13:27 korra dont denie your fate 00:18:24 I am not denying my fate. 00:19:09 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:19:24 Alonik 00:19:24 Do not shoot, excuse me. It was to remove 00:19:26 An odd remark 00:19:54 Q! O/ 00:20:47 you are korra 00:20:54 you still are after all this year 00:21:41 Hey Syde! o/ 00:24:32 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 00:26:33 ? @Max 00:27:22 XD 00:28:07 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 00:40:55 Rip, Chat. 00:43:29 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:43:50 Sup yall just checking in have not been able to be as active quite as much this week due to stuff, I see some users were recently promoted here 00:43:53 !seen Aiihuan 00:43:58 What? 00:44:01 You mean on CC? 00:44:15 Some users here were promoted such as Syde BOT, C.S65, and JackNinja 00:44:26 someone !seenon 00:44:30 and !tellon 00:44:33 South Ferry: !seen enabled 00:44:33 !seenon 00:44:36 South Ferry: !tell is now enabled 00:44:36 !tellon 00:44:38 !seen Aiihuan 00:44:38 South Ferry: I last saw Aiihuan 9 hours, 44 minutes and 4 seconds ago. 00:44:41 What do you mean? 00:44:43 Aii. <3 00:44:43 @ South. 00:44:47 She'll be here soon. 00:44:49 In about... 00:44:51 3-4 hours. 00:44:57 Y'know, how some crats were recently promoted and admins her.e 00:45:06 Oh. 00:45:21 South apparently fell down a rabbit hole or something and is from the past. 00:45:37 That is not the case however. 00:46:28 The convo on CC is very cringy 00:46:57 I wasn't really promoted recently though, given that I was promoted back in July last year. 00:49:06 Ikr, Q. 00:49:12 Yes, everyone knows that, Syde. 00:49:50 I wasn't really promoted recently though, given that I was promoted back in November last year. 00:50:02 Good, 00:50:08 Someone can add Wikitext to their resume. 00:50:16 I saw. 00:50:18 Yes. 00:50:22 IDK what job he is applying for. 00:50:33 Most like some IT related job that requires coding experience. 00:50:38 He could use Wikitext and refrence, 00:50:40 CSS or JS. 00:50:44 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 00:51:00 Ozank once put that he was CC admin and MLP admin on his job application under community management skills, lol. 00:51:11 That counts. 00:51:18 If they are good large communities, 00:51:26 You have to manage and govern a good 50-80 people. 00:51:27 Who @Korra? 00:51:32 Ozank! 00:51:38 (knazO) 00:51:50 Oh 00:51:56 I think he was referring to the other guy, South. 00:52:05 From what you said it made it sound like you were talking about someone else 00:52:12 Oh. 00:52:22 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:52:30 Oh. 00:52:32 Oh looks like I missed something 01:33:32 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:36:11 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:36:37 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 01:40:37 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 01:45:49 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 01:46:51 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:46:53 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:54:16 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 01:55:04 (bye) 01:56:51 o/ 01:57:17 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 01:58:09 o/ 01:58:15 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 02:27:20 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:27:20 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:34:18 Poor, poor TDL 02:34:47 True. 02:38:52 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 02:40:46 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 02:40:48 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 02:41:18 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 02:41:21 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 02:41:49 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 02:41:51 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 02:42:19 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 02:56:53 My brain feels like mush right now. :( 02:58:51 How come? 03:03:40 I guess I need more brain food, or I'm thirsty. 03:08:46 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 03:10:00 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 03:12:30 Welcome, Chase McFly. 03:17:49 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 03:27:00 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:27:13 Let's discuss something. 03:30:48 nope 03:31:22 Kk. 03:33:20 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 03:33:58 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:34:30 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 03:34:33 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 03:35:03 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 03:35:05 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 03:35:35 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 03:35:37 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 03:36:07 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 03:36:09 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 03:36:39 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 04:22 So, Aii LOVES To? (think) 04:22 * TheKorraFanatic adds To to his attack list. 04:23 lol. 04:23 kk 04:23 > . > 04:23 >>> . >>> 04:23 < . < 04:23 <<<< . <<<< 04:23 > . > 04:23 > . > 04:28 We have two chat log categories. Any idea which to keep and which to delete or keep as a redirect? (Would be nice if the ruby bot was able to categorise under Wikia Chat logs instead) 04:28 Delete none? 04:29 Why none? 04:29 Because we need both logs 04:29 I know. 04:30 It's just that I'm sure how we are going to get both categories to display on the The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs page. 04:34 *Not sure 04:38 Any idea how? 04:44 No. 04:44 Gtg. 04:44 Aii is in charge. <3 04:44 Bye! o/ 04:45 Finally! >:C 04:45 Oh, but I'm staying on Discord. 04:45 04:45 Finally, what? 04:45 No, Korra! >:{ 04:45 Go to ebd! 04:45 * bed 04:45 Nope! 04:45 YOU can't make me! 04:45 >:C 04:46 Bye. <3 04:48 No! >:C 04:48 <3 04:48 >:C 04:48 <3 <3 04:56 wb 05:01 Latest I've ever been on here! 05:01 Head out! 05:01 And it's Aii's fault. >:C 05:01 >:C 05:01 It is yours! 05:01 lol. 05:01 Head outnow! 05:02 I will 05:02 Byee.<3 05:02 > . > 05:02 < 3 05:03 Why still here! 05:03 Korraaaaa. >:{ 05:03 Good. >:C 05:03 lol. 09:27 Hames! o/ 09:28 O/ 09:29 Sup 09:30 "The top of the chat window" 09:33 The left side. 09:33 And the right. 09:34 That's different :p 2018 03 16